A Special Mother's Day
by FloridasBluestAngel
Summary: *Based off of my Living with Aunt Kate story* A nice Mother's Day one shot with Mini Beckett and Kate, along with the Castle family. See what Emily does for her aunt for their very first Mother's Day as a true family.


Just a little one shot for mother's day, I was going to put it in my story but decided to make it into a one shot. Happy Mother's Day everyone.

* * *

A Special Mother's Day

It was Friday and I had just finished up a long and boring school day. When I got home, I found a small stack of mail, laying on one of the tables. I decided to go through it, even though I barely get any mail myself, but why not. As I searched through the several different envelopes on the table, I found one that was addressed to both my aunt Kate and Castle. It was from the state department, and most importantly, it's about my adoption. They've had to file several different sets of paper work, and attend a few meetings with lawyers and judges, but my case was pretty simple because I had no living parents, and my aunt is basically blood, so the whole process went pretty quick.

It was more than likely Castle and my aunt were going to get legal custody of me, but I was still nervous as I held the envelope in my hands. I looked around the room, and figured it wouldn't hurt to look at it, just to make sure the adoption was a success. I peeled open the envelope carefully and pulled out all the paperwork in it. I quickly read over the main paper from the state that congratulated us on the adoption and that it was approved. The other pieces were just some mumble jumble that I didn't understand, and the file-stamped copy of the final adoption.

I smiled wide and said, "Yes, I'm officially adopted."

"Why so happy mini Beckett?" Castle asked as he made his way into the living room.

"The adoption was finalized."

I showed him the papers and he said, "You do know it's a federal offense to open other people's mail, right?"

"Come on Castle, no one else is going to know. Besides this is practically my mail too."

"I guess that's somewhat true. You are officially a part of the family now."

"This is awesome!" I thought for a second and said, "We can't tell aunt Kate."

"What? Why? I think she deserves the right to know."

"It's Mother's Day on Sunday, so I think it'll make a great first Mother's Day present."

"Hmm… That's actually a pretty good idea."

"Yeah… Do you think you can take me shopping tomorrow uncle Rick?"

Castle thought for a bit before he shrugged his shoulders and answered, "Sure, why not. I don't have anything planned for tomorrow."

"Sweet. Did you get anything for your mom?"

Castle's eyes went wide and he said, "Oh crap… I totally forgot about mother."

"I guess we'll both be doing some shopping," I said with a giggle.

The door to the loft opened, and I quickly put the paper behind my back just in case it was my aunt. It did happen to be her, so I was thankful I put the piece of paper behind my back, even though it probably looked super suspicious. Aunt Kate came in and looked between Castle and I and asked, "What do you have behind your back?"

"Nothing," I said with a small smile.

She raised a brow and turned to Castle, "Are you involved in this?"

"Well, partly. Just go with it," Castle said with a shrug.

"Fine… but usually when you two are hiding something it's never anything good."

"Don't worry aunt Kate, you'll like this surprise."

"That's what worries me…"

"I honestly think you'll enjoy this Kate," Castle said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

She let out a sigh and said, "All right."

"Close your eyes while I put this in my room," I said.

"Emily," my aunt said.

"Please, I don't want it to be ruined."

"Hurry up," my aunt said as she went to her and Castle's room.

I smiled brightly before I quickly went up the stairs, and placed the papers in my room to get ready for aunt Kate on Mother's Day.

* * *

Saturday was finally here, and I was excited to do a little shopping for my Aunt Kate for a very special Mother's Day. Right after breakfast, I got dressed and practically dragged Castle out of the house to go shopping. We got to our local mall, and walked around it several times as we tried to decide what we should get for our mothers.

"Castle, what should we buy them?" I asked as we walked around a small shop.

"Not really sure. I mean, they pretty much have everything they want, so they say," Castle said as he looked at a few little items in the shop.

"Mmm-hmm… Well, I don't have much money, and since it's technically my first Mother's Day with aunt Kate, I should get something simple and sweet."

"That sounds good. Did you get your mother anything for Mother's Day when you were younger?"

"Not really, I mean the last Mother's Day we had I was seven, with barely two dollars in my piggy bank. The only things I gave her were little trinkets we made in school for the special occasion."

"I bet she enjoyed them."

I chuckled and said, "Yeah, right… She didn't even care. She barely even remembered what day it was, and she'd either toss my gift in the trash the next day, or keep it way up on a shelf in the cupboard, collecting a large amount of dust. Mother's Day was never anything special."

Castle sighed and said, "Well, let's make this one to remember. How does that sound?"

"Sounds fantastic."

"Okay, now if we can only think of something to get."

"I have an idea if you're interested."

"Sure. I'll take anything right now."

"Why don't you give your mom something nolstalgic-ish."

Castle raised a brow and asked, "Nostalgic-ish?"

"Just go with me on this… You know how when your born and most parents have your feet and handprints imprinted in clay?"

"Yes…"

"Why don't you make a new one and give it to her?"

"I think I stumbled upon my old one a while ago, around the time my mother first moved in. It wouldn't be a bad idea, could be a good laugh and a thoughtful gift."

"Yeah, but I'd include a spa day too, and maybe a nice dinner."

"Not a bad idea mini Beckett."

"Thanks."

"How about for you, what are you getting your aunt?"

"I think I'm going to get her a card and 2 dozen roses. Keep it simple, yet sweet."

"Good idea."

Castle and I got our gifts for the two special mothers in our lives, and the last thing we decided to get was the hand imprints. We were at a small little craft shop and asked if Castle could get it done. The woman working there looked at Castle like he was crazy, but she agreed to it none the less. As we waited for her to get the supplies, Castle struck up a conversation with me, "Why don't you get one too, mini Beckett?"

"I don't know. Do you think aunt Kate would like it?" I asked.

"Of course she would. She loves anything from you."

"I guess you're right. It would be something different and personal."

"Exactly, I think she'll like it," The woman came back with Castle's clay and he asked her, "Can I have another for her?"

"Yep, I'll go get that," she said before she went to the back again.

"This is cool," I said, looking at the clay.

"Yeah, it is. I remember when I got Alexis's footprint and handprint done. It was so adorable and cute," Castle said with a bright smile.

"I don't think I have one."

"Your mom didn't do this for you."

"Nope… No scrap book, no clay footprints or handprints, and a few pictures here and there."

"Well, now you do Emily. It may have come twelve years too late, but now you'll have your own handprints imprinted in clay."

"This is great. Thank you, uncle Rick."

"No problem Emily."

The woman came back, and explained to us what to do. We placed our hands firmly in the clay and held them there for a few minutes. After we were done, the woman gave us a small toothpick to put in our names. Once we finished, she told us she'd put them in the oven to bake and to come back in a couple of hours. We decided to get some lunch as we waited for our molds to get finished, and had a nice conversation as we ate.

Once we finished, we headed back to the store and got our molds from the woman who worked there. We left the mall soon after, and headed back home. I was excited for this Mother's Day to come, and I think this is the first time I've ever been excited for this holiday. I just hope aunt Kate enjoys it as much as I do.

* * *

Mother's Day was finally here, and I was nervous and excited about giving aunt Kate her gifts. I went downstairs, and found everyone in the Kitchen as Castle and aunt Kate made breakfast. Alexis was the first to spot me and said, "Morning Emily."

"Morning Alexis," I said as I sat next to her.

"Did you sleep well?" Castle asked as he cut some fruit.

"Yep," I said.

"Well, breakfast is almost finished. Why don't we eat?" Aunt Kate said with a smile.

"Great, I'm starving."

They all chuckled at me, and we all sat at the dining table, eating the breakfast my aunt and Castle made as we made small talk. After we were done, Castle thought it would be nice to open the gifts that we got. I agreed with him, and we gathered everyone on the couch as we got ready to hand out our gifts.

"All right, as you may know it's Mother's Day, and Emily and I got some gifts for two wonderful mothers that deserve it," Castle said.

"But I'm not a mother," Aunt Kate said with confusion.

"Well, technically your Alexis's step mother and my adopted mother," I said as I handed over the finalized papers.

Aunt Kate read through the papers, and a smile graced her lips, "Wow, I didn't think it would be approved so soon."

"Me either, but I'd like to think it came at a perfect time."

"It sure did. I'm so happy for you," Mrs. Rodgers said.

"Me too. Now Emily really is a part of the family," Alexis said.

"And I'm happy to be a part of it," I said.

Castle handed me my, poorly wrapped, clay handprints, and held his in his other hand.

"Okay, so Emily thought of this idea herself, and I think it was a pretty interesting gift idea. Happy Mother's Day, mother," Castle said as he handed over his present.

"Happy Mother's Day, aunt Kate," I said as I handed her my present.

They both opened their present at the same time, and chuckled softly at it.

"Aww, that's so cute," Alexis said as she looked at them.

"Yes, very nice dear. This will go perfect with your baby one," his mother said as she looked at it.

"Thanks mother,' Castle chuckled.

Aunt Kate looked at me with a smile and said, "Thanks Emily. I really like this."

"Your welcome. It was actually Castle's idea to get you one. I never had one as a baby, so why not let you have one of me as your now adopted daughter slash niece."

"I thought you'd like that," Castle said with pride.

"Well I do. This is great," she said.

"Okay, a couple more gifts from us."

We handed the rest of our gifts over to them, and they smiled thoughtfully at every one of them.

"Thank you so much Darling. I can't wait to go to the spa, I could sure use it," Mrs. Rodgers said as she gave her son a small kiss on the cheek.

"It's no problem mother," he said.

"And thank you Emily for helping him remember Mother's Day and for helping him pick out the gifts," she said with a chuckle and a kiss to my own cheek.

"No problem," I said.

"Hey, I would have remembered," Castle said with a huff.

"Yes, at the last minute. And I'd get a random card with a gift card to who knows where."

"That was one time mother."

"Actually, it was twice, dad," Alexis said with a shrug.

"Thanks Alexis…"

We all chuckled and Aunt Kate said, "Thank you Emily."

"It was nothing. You're technically my mother now," I said.

"I know, and I'm happy that I was able to adopt you."

"Me too. You're more of a mother to me than my mother was."

"Aww…" Mrs. Rodgers, Alexis, and Castle mumbled quietly.

Aunt Kate pulled me into a hug and said, "I love you Em."

"I love you too, Aunt Kate," I said as we continued our hug.

"That's so sweet. I'd say this is the best Mother's Day ever," Mrs. Rodgers said.

"Me too," Castle said.

"Yeah, me too. This is so sweet. I guess I should call mom and see how she's doing," Alexis said.

"All right… We'll be going to a nice Mother's Day dinner in a couple of hours, so take your time."

"Okay," Alexis gave her dad a quick kiss and went to call her mom.

"Well, I'll be in my room. Thank you for my lovely gifts," Mrs. Rodgers said before she left the room.

"I guess I'll go get ready for dinner then," Castle said awkwardly before he went to get ready.

"So, you enjoyed it?" I asked my aunt.

"Yes, I sure did Em. I never thought I'd celebrate Mother's Day, not anytime soon anyway. So, I truly appreciate it," she said with a smile.

"I'm glad I got to give you your first real Mother's Day."

"Me too. Why don't I help you pick out an outfit for dinner and you can help me with mine?"

"Okay, sounds like fun."

She led me upstairs and towards my room where we rummaged through my clothes to find a nice outfit for dinner. I was really glad that Mother's Day went well, and I can't wait for many more to come, especially now that I'm officially adopted into this amazing family.


End file.
